


With Some Help

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ! Music, Dark Magic, Derek Has Issues, Derek being Cold, Kisses and Ass Grabbing, Loving WEREWOVLES, M/M, Magic, Mates, Multi, Music from random amazing bands, Narcissistic Jackson, Oblivious Scott, Original Character(s), Sexy Time, Stars, Stiles being Stiles, True Love, finished tagging cx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These Three boys are very nice. There just , madly in love with werewolves  that are  Broken beyond repair. Narcissistic, who wants to fuck him self.  & Heartbroken by a girl who could care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music to my Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half Moon Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504216) by [FanfictionForYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou). 



> Because I wanted to have some Fairy / Music FUN!

   The  stars settled down there chatter as they heard " Hydra ” the largest star in the sky began to float up back into his cozy spot . ” I can’t take it anymore ! ” he shouted.  ” Those boys are way to stubborn! The Lahey boy is to scared to shake the McCall  boy out of his sickened state of heartbreak from the Argent girl.  Mahealani…. that  boy won’t allow his feelings to open up to the narcissist Whittemore!  And do not get me started on the sourwolf Hale and his mate Stilinski who don’t even breath the same here because they hate one another. “

    He sighs, allowing him to sparkle slightly.  ” Won’t anyone take… them off my hands? ! I’ll allow you to become human.  You can have your power too ! “     Everyone sat twinkling idly and acting like they hadn’t heard Hydra.  He groaned as if in pain. “I- I’ll take on the job .  
      But… only if I can do it my way…. with MUSIC. ” Hydra laughed. ” You are Sirius right? The music star? I - I… yea, you can have them. Take them off my hands. Help them fall in love and you can have a family, keep your powers and be human. “    
       “Thank you for the opportunity .” He said as he began to lower him self to the blue plant below. Hydra chuckled. ” He won’t even make it a day with those boys. He’s not… strong enough. “  Hadar snorts ” Says the largest and so- called strongest star who was run off by stubborn teenage boys.  He’s a strong star. A very…. STRONG STAR.  But - Do you care to make a wager?  “  
    Hydra ponder for a few long seconds and agrees. ” If he helps each boy with there mate. I’ll relinquish all of my powers and my title to you. ” Hadar smiled twinkling slightly.  ” You have yourself a deal. ” 

     
       As the sun began to set Isaac heard a sweet melody come from the bottom of a hill. He stood up and began to follow the acoustic cords and the words that followed behind them.

I’ve been gone for so long now  
Chasing everything that’s new  
I have forgotten how I got here  
I have not forgotten you  
We’re just children with our eyes opening  
You were all that I could see  
You came close enough to know my heart beat but  
Still not close enough for me

The young  man looked up from his gutiar and smiled as he saw Isaac trailing down the hill and stopping in his tracks. They made eye contact as Sirius belt out the next few line.

Through the good times and the bad  
You were the best I never had  
The only chance I wish I had to take  
There was no writing on the wall  
No warning signs to follow  
I know now and I just can’t forget  
You’re the best I never had

Isaac smiles and sits on the bench next to the small boy. As they both chime.

Nanana

In this motel  
Will pass midnight  
When I’m bluer than a bruise  
And you come drifting in through the half light  
In your funny yellow shoes  
And I hope that’s you standing at my doorway  
That’s the scratchin of your key  
And I hope this song I’m singing  
Someday finds you  
My letter to leave

Through the good times and the bad  
You were the best I never had  
The only chance I wish I had to take  
There was no writing on the wall  
No warning signs to follow  
I know now and I just can’t forget  
You’re the best I never had  
Nana nanana  
Best I never had  
Nana Nanana mmmm  
Best I never had  
Nana Nanana

       “Woah. Where did that come from? ” Sirius smiles placing the pick in his pocket and untangling his arm from the strap. ” Yea… that was kinda weird.  Have you heard me sing before? ” Isaac shakes his head with his cheeks turning ruby red. “No. But …that song just sounded so familiar and it isn’t.  ” Sirius smiles and holds out his hand.  ” I’m Sirius. ” Isaac shakes his hand.  
” Isaac is my name. Sing out in public with a strange isn’t really my game.”  
” You live around here? ” Isaac askes. Sirius nods tilting his chin slightly.  
” Just that way my new friend.  You play an instruments or know anyone who plays? I’m looking to start a band. ” 

         Isaac smiles sheepishly nodding.  ” Yea… I know these two guys. I can get one on the phone right now.” Sirius nods picking up his hot chocolate and twists it idly in the plam of his hands.  ~  Humans are such warm, curious creators. ~ He once told his bestfriend Hadar. Now sitting watching the leaves fall from the trees he began to miss moments like those. Isaac nudges Sirius’ elbow. ” Ready? ” 

     Sirius nod standing and placing his gutiar in the raggedy case. They walked threw the park in silence. Every so often Isaac would look at Sirius to make sure he was real and he wasn’t going insane. Sirius looked as if he stepped out of a ’ Teen Vogue ’ pixe edition. He was short, about 5’2 but lanky. His fingers were long and skinny.  He had dark sea blue hair. His lips were puffy and light pink. He had two piercings.  Both ears and then the bar that made his right ear look more pixeish then needed. This was the nicest form he’d had since ‘86 with Kurt. 

  As they climbed the last case of stairsin the apartment complex Sirius stopped Isaac. ” Wait here, my house’s a mess. Call your friend and ask about the band please. ” with that he vanished into the 3rd floor. Isaac pulled his phone out hit the touch screen, scrolling threw the contacts he clicks on Stiles.

S: Hey what’s up?  
I: You play the drums right?  
S:Occasional… why?  
I: I meet this amazing guy and he wants to start a band.  
S:This has to deal with me because?  
I: We need a drummer.  
S:This is only cause I like you kid.  
I: Thanks the adress is 192 Maplewood.  
S:See you then.

      Isaac hung up feeling extremely confident.  Maybe this would get Scott to notice him. Sirius touched the wall and couches, bean- bags, coffee table and a tv appeared in the now furnished living room.  He touched the floor and rugs began to pop up from a invisible hole. Now this was his favorite part.  The instruments.  He drew out the particular instruments one by one in mid-air and caught them as they began to appear.

           Drums, for Stiles. Bass for Isaac a rainbow strap and matching amp. Keyboards, for Danny.  Violins,  Harps, Flutes, Trumpets, Ukuleles, A few different marching drums and then from home a music box Hadar had given Sirius after one of there fights.  He began to miss Hadar  but shook it away remembering his mission.  He opened the door and then escorted the lost looking Isaac in. He exclaimed much joy to the fresh cookies and the bass that stood there waiting for him. ” What did your friend say? ” Isaac blushed as he tried to swallow the melting chocolate chip cookie. ” He should be here in any minute. “   
        
    Sirius smiles hoisting his body up and sitting on the counter.  
“  How long have you been playing? ” Isaac chews on his cheek and estimates.  
   ” Seven maybe Eight years. “  There’s a knock at the door and Isaac trips over his feet trying to get to it. ” Stiles… you brought Danny!”  Danny looks up from his phone.  ” Yea, it’s kinda a long story but the short version is I wanna play some music so…. yeah.” Sirius walks toward the door slowly.  ” I like your friend Isaac.  He’s not scared to say what he wants.” Holds out his hand.  
” I’m Sirius." They shake hands and exchange names. ” So music? ” Stiles walks in and runs over to the drums. Picking up the sticks he beagns to beat them in a wild fashion.  ” Yes…. PLEASE! ” Isaac wipes his hands on his jeans and picks up the bass. Plugging it up he strums the first few cords and is utterly in awe at the beautiful sounds that are released from his hands. Danny the last to find his instrument isn’t shock until he plays Beethoven and then messes around with a few knobs and he hears the music box play. Sirius grips the microphone

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon’s sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it’s hanging tyre  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We’ll take the trail marked on your father’s map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon’s sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon’s sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

" Oh My God! We sound amazing!" Shouted Stiles " It was fucking awesome!" exclaimed Isaac still a little dazed coming down from the music high. Danny sat wide eyed staring at the keys. " Where did that come from?"  
Sirius smiled chewing on his cheek. This is gonna be easier then any other time. He made a band popular.  ” Well what’s our name? ” He asked plopping down on the couch. Isaac scratches his ear and then bites his lip. ” Ah… I know!  ’ With Some Help.’ It’s simple and yet witty. ” he smiles looking around the room. Sirius smiles placing a hand on Isaac’s shoulder.  ” Yes sir… quite witty. “


	2. The Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looks at Sirius who is smirking and then clears his throat.  
>  "Well, ... uh I'm guessing you guys are doing, the DO?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh these boys are a mess... but they sure are fun to write about. If your wondering about the music. Just ask.

Did you forget  
That i was even alive,  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget   
Did you forget  
about me  
   
{Isaac&Sirius}  
Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
We were feeling inside  
No one left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is were we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
(Electric Guitars Come In Loudly)  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all(Electric guitars stop playing)  
And at last  
All the pictures had been burned  
All the past its just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget,  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love was like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us(whisper)  
Don't forget

 

"You guys. I don't wanna toot our own horn... but TOOT TOOT!!! That sounded AMAZING. " Stiles exclaimed. Sirius giggles and nods looking down. "What's wrong?" Isaac askes placing his gutiar on it's stand. "Uh, I kinda signed us up for a you'know... what's that  
called." Touches his wrist. Isaac inhales and looks at Stiles. Mouthing 'He smells weird.' Sirius looks up and bites his bottom lip. "Battle of the band! I was in the dumbo cafe and... I saw a 'BATTLE OF THE BANDS' poster. It's to good of an opportunity to miss out on." He gives them a sheepishly smile.

The boys sit dumbfounded. "Okay but what if were not good enough? What if... We lose?" Danny says gnawing on his bottom lip." Sirius shakes his head and laughs. "Boys.... it's not about, winning or losing. It's about the MUSIC. It's about playing the notes and feeling the vibration come off. 

This 'Battle of The Band' thing is, just a way to allow us to perform in front of a bigger audience." He grins plopping down on the nearest beanbag . "It's a couple of days from now."Stiles sighs placing his sticks down. "I kind of agree with Sirius, he has a point. We've been playing in here for a month. It's time to... play for a bigger crowd."   
Isaac sighs pulling out his phone. Gasping he stares at the FIFTEEN text messages & TWELVE missed calls. "S- Stil... Stiles, we have to go - " He starts to shake and tears are beginning to form. "What happened? What.... what's wrong?! " Stiles shouts shaking Isaac by the shoulders. "Scott..." He begans then looks around the room. Stiles swallows hard and nods taking him outside the apartment. Sirius looks at Danny with wide eyes. "Woah... who's Scott?" Danny scratches his chin and sighs. "Stiles bestfriend and Isaac's love interest. "

Pulling on the lose string poking out of the beanbag he bites his bottom lip. "Does Scott realize Isaac holds feelings for him?" Danny shakes his head. "Nope. He's to hung up on his ex-girlfriend Allison. I mean like... he can't and or won't allow himself to realize the feelings he has for Isaac." Sirius nods with pursue lips. "I haven't ever hung out with them but... I notice things around school. Little things like smiles and hands brushed against one another. Sirius... did you forget about your first love?" 

Sirius sighs shaking his head, continuously pulling at the string. "I was never given the pleasure of falling in love." Danny nods pressing on a couple keys.

You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared,   
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word,   
I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts

If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts  
Come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts.

Danny pants and stares at Sirius eyes wide. Smirking Sirius purrs "Go to him." Danny stands up and runs out the apartment. Sirius thinks to himself 'These boys aren't stubborn. They just weren't being guided correctly.'Hale and Stilinski might be a little more of a problem but.... I can handle it ' He smiles touching the music box.The boys enter the loft that Derek & Isaac share to hear sharp pains from the backroom. "Scott! Scotty... you okay? " Stiles shouts running over to the bedroom. Derek shoots him a icy glare. "Isaac, why is he here?" Stiles crouches down on the bedside. "Hey bud. You okay?" Scott grins stupidly nodding. Derek sighs massaging the bridge of his nose."He's not healing." Stiles sucks in a quick breath of air, before looking up at Derek. "What.... what do you mean he's not healing?! How the hell can that be?" Derek sighs looking over at Isaac's trembling features. "Deaton... call DEATON" Scott manages to stammer before blacking out.

-  
Danny bangs on the door of Jackson's bedroom. He pulls out his phone and presses speed dial. The dial tone hums in his ear and then he hears shuffling and harsh breathing. Danny starts to ramble "Jack... Jack open up. I - I need to talk to you. I have to talk to. Something has come up. Jack, it's big. Bigger then you. Bigger then me I need you." He whispers, basically clawing at the door. Jackson opens the door shirtless. Holding the phone to his side with glowing blue eyes. "What are you talking about?" He growls threw gritted teeth. Danny glups, which makes his adams apple jump in his throat. Allowing the phone to drop from his ear to the ground Danny begans hyperventilate. 

Jackson grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the room shutting the door. He presses his hand on the back of Danny's head and pushes it between his legs. Whispering into his ear . 'Breathe Danny. Just... BREATHE ' After about an hour later of breathing. The boys are now in silence, shoulder to shoulder. The only noise that can be heard are the raspy breaths coming out of Danny. "Calm down Danny. I can hear your heart practically beating out your chest." Danny chews on his inner cheek. "What was that? Better yet... what are you?" Jackson sighs pressing down on the bridge of his nose.

"It's three-thirty in the morning Daniel, what the fuck are you doing here?" Danny licks his lips and shrugs looking up into Jackson glowing eyes. "I-I... I love you Jackson." He stammers and then places a rough kiss on Jackson's lips. At first Jackson is shocked. His eyes are wide and then he places his hand on the nape of Danny's neck tilting to get a better angle. Pulling away Jackson licks the leftover spit from Danny's mouth and lays on the bed. Danny bites on his the corner of his lip and stands up to leave."Come lay down. If you think your walking home like this your wrong." Danny shrugs his jacket off and lays down. Jackson places his arm around Danny's waist and pulls him closer. Danny smiles and interlaces there fingers slowly drifting of to sleep with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

-

Sirius smiles peeking out from back-stage. "You guys... are you EXCITED? " Isaac stands shaking slightly and tuning and re-tuning the bass. Stiles rolls his eyes and gnaws down on the corner of his lip. Danny continues to check his phone while idly pressing keys of the keyboard. "I'm sure we'll be excited when this is all over. I mean our first performance shouldn't be a battle of the bands in a warehouse. Sirius... I'm not sure were- " Stiles is cut off by a booming voice introducing 'With Some Help' The boys sluggishly walk on stage and Sirius smiles. "Hello everyone. We are WITH SOME HELP! I'm usually the lead vocalist, but tonight kinda special. My Isaac, the lead bassist will sing. So yea... lets began! Isaac looks terrified. He has turned white and his eyes are wide with disbelief. He switches places with Sirius and gently hands him the gutiar. Sighing he grips the mic 

I stared up at the sun  
Thought of all the people, places and   
things I've loved  
I stand up just to see  
Of all the faces, you are the one next to me

You can feel the light start to tremble  
Washing what you know out to sea  
You can see your life out the window, tonight...

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be by your side {Smiles when Scott waves at him}  
I lose myself tonight...  
Yeah, Yeah , Yeah !

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be you and I...  
Lose myself tonight

*Instrumental*

I woke up with the sun  
Thought of all the people, places and   
things I've loved  
I woke up just to see  
Of all the faces  
you are the one next to me

You can feel the light start to tremble  
Washing what you know out to sea  
You can see your life out the window, tonight...

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be by your side  
I lose myself tonight...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be you and I...  
Lose myself tonight  
Whooooooo...Whooo ,   
Awhooo

*Instrumental*

Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...  
Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...  
Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...  
Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...  
Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...

Lose myself  
If I lose myself tonight..  
Whoooooooooo {Scott and Isaac}  
whoooooo,whooooooo

 

As they finish, Scott runs up to the stage and wraps his arms around Isaac's waist pulling him in close for a rough kiss. Isaac pulls back in awe blushing a bright pink. "Wh- what are doing?" Scott smiles and kisses his lips again. Isaac gives in, kissing back and clutching Scott's shoulder. Stiles looks at Sirius who is smirking and then clears his throat. "Well, ... uh I'm guessing you guys are doing, the DO?!" They smile and kiss before walking toward the middle of the crowd hand in hand. Isaac shouts over the blaring music. "Are we actually... doing the do?!" Scott squeezes Isaac's ass smiling as there mouths cling to one another hungrily. Pulling away he nods. "Yep... were soooo doing the do."


	3. Verve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human world is evil, filled with all types of deception. I rather live in this evil world then the sky. We can change the human world... the sky is always going to be filled with the unkind words, the filthy looks of hate, and the distance. God, I hate the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Am Super Sorry that I haven't written in so long. I've had some writers block >.

   Sirius sits at the black grand piano in the dark corner of the empty stupid apartment. He sighs, swallowing hard. "I miss you Hadar " he whispers.  "Running around in the sky. Playing music with the children soon to be rock stars. All I want is to see you." He sniffles slightly. "I'm down here because i want us to have a family. I don't want to be bound to the sky and watch everyone else life go by. I'm tired of watching these struggling artist become unhappy famous musicians.

   The human world is evil, filled with all types of deception. I rather live in this evil world then the sky. We can change the human world... the sky is always going to be filled with the unkind words, the filthy looks of hate, and the distance. God, I  **hate**  the distance.   It makes me go crazy knowing that we have missions to go on.Knowing that we have to follow around people, making them **_fall in love_ or _become famous_**   for the rest of our life makes me go crazy. I'm fourteen thousand eight hundred and twenty-seven years old. I cant' handle not being with you anymore Hadar.

 

I wanna run where no one else can follow me   
Find a calm from the wreckage and the danger of this winter sea  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh   
I'm just a girl from dusk I came and I'll return  
So please don't spare your mercy  
I need your love at every turn

 

I feel it when my heartbeats  
Every time my heartbeats   
I feel it when my heartbeat  
Every time my heartbeats  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh

 

I'm born to go where they tell me it's impossible  
Fan of fame and walk over water  
I've got heaven locked up in its home

 

I feel it when my heartbeats  
Every time my heartbeats   
I feel it when my heartbeat  
Every time my heartbeats  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh

 

I feel it when my heartbeats  
Every time my heartbeats   
I feel it when my heartbeat  
Every time my heartbeats  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh

 

I feel it coursing threw my veins like fire  
And I  
feel you coursing threw my veins like fire  
I feel it coursing threw my veins like fire   
And I   
feel you coursing threw my veins like fire  
  
I FEEL IT WHEN MY HEARTS BEATS

 

I feel it when my heartbeats  
Every time my heartbeats   
I feel it when my heartbeat  
Every time my heartbeats  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh

 

I'm just a girl from dusk I came and I returned  
So please don't spare your mercy  
I need your love at every turn

 

        Peter smiles leaning against the doorway, as the instruments drop gracefully into there places on the floor or wall. Sirius stiffens as he senses him. "When the boys said some mysterious guy asked to be in a band. I thought nothing of it." He smirks strolling into the apartment. "I was running threw the woods when I heard you. I quickly dismissed it from my mind. They claimed you died in the plane crash but clearly I was deceived. Why did you not tell me you were a fairy?"  

 

      Sirius mumbles softly. "Peter, It was never my intention of making you fall in love with me. I... It  kinda just happened. I did let you know I was unlovable. I told you that I could leave at any moment - Peter lunches from the couch to the piano stool. Placing his hands on the nape of Sirius' neck he sloppily kisses him.

     Pulling back he pants "You were lying and your still lying. You don't love him as much as you love me!" Sirius pushes him back and off the stool. "I loved you Peter! Past tense. Hadar and I have been together for a extremely long time. You seem not to understand the severity of this situation. I didn't want you. I have never wanted you,I needed to get close to Sid... you were his best friend. Then, you let him get all drugged up. It's your fault there dead!"

 

 Peter mouth gapes open. "I did no such thing. How the hell could it have been my fucking fault?!" He stands up towering over Sirius. "If it is anyone's fault it is all yours Star!" 

 

~

      Jackson stares at the silhouette of Danny's naked torso. "Gosh! your beautiful." Danny blushes and straddles Jackson's lap. "Say it again." Jackson grips his thighs, digging his fingernails into them. "Your beautiful, so fucking beautiful. I love you Danny." Danny smiles and kisses him slowly, slipping his tongue into Jackson's mouth. They sit like this massaging each others tongue.

     Danny runs his fingers threw Jackson's hair slowly scraping his scalp. Jackson growls in appreciation nipping merricly at Danny's lower lip. Danny winches at the thrid bite that draws blood. He slaps his chest and groans as an unlubed finger bresshes his hole.

    "Jackson! We have talked about this." He hisses as he rides the finger that has becomed a welcomed guess.  Jackson pushes a second finger into Danny's tight hole, all the way to the knuckle."Talked about what love?" He asks rasing a eyebrow.

      Danny moans arching his back and riding the two fingers that are scissioring him. "No... Se... sex until ... you break up ... wit...with Lyds." Jackson bites and sucks on his nipple. "I want you so bad Danny." Danny clenches around his fingers and looks at him with lust. "We've talked about this Jackson." Lydia yelps as she opens the sliding glass door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment &&& Bookmark &&& Subscribe ;]


End file.
